The present invention relates to disposable absorbent articles and, more particularly, to such articles, for example, disposable diapers comprising a liquid-permeable topsheet, a liquid-impermeable backsheet, an absorbent core sandwiched between the top- and backsheets, first flaps outwardly extending from opposite side edges of the absorbent core, respectively, and second flaps connected to the associated first flaps, each of said second flaps comprising a section branching upward from top surface of the associated first flap and being partially elastic so as to serve as a liquid barrier, on one hand, and a section extending outward from the branching line, on the other hand.
It has already been proposed, for example, by Japanese Patent Application Disclosure Gazettes Nos. 1984-25741 and 1987-25020 to provide an absorbent article not only with elastic flaps extending outward from opposite side edges thereof but also with additional flaps rising from the top surface of the absorbent article at the locations inside said opposite side edges, said additional flaps serving as liquid barriers and being partially elastic, so that these additional flaps may substantially prevent any quantity of urine from flowing out of the absorbent article, confining the quantity of urine inside these flaps.
Such arrangement is certainly effective for prevention of urinary leakage but disadvantageous in that the quantity of urine confined in a space between the additional flaps and gathers of the outer extending elastic flaps often causes skin diseases such as eczema and eruption because no liquid absorbing component is present in said space and the wearer's skin is kept contact with said quantity of urine confined therein.
It is an object of the invention to provide disposable absorbent article having flaps branching upward and partially elastic so as to serve as liquid barriers, said flaps being povided on the top surface of the sections horizontally extending outward from the respective branching lines with liquid absorbency and thereby to eliminate the above-mentioned inconvenience.